


OnStar

by Lilocharms



Series: Account number: 3DM10457 [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: And I thought I could make this gay, Gay, M/M, OnStar, Possible sequel, boys falling for each other, boys flirting, kind of fluff, road side assistance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 14:35:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13503576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilocharms/pseuds/Lilocharms
Summary: “OnStar, what’s your emergency?”It all started one rainy night in April when Eren got his first driver in distress call from a certain man. As an OnStar operator, Eren worked from the comfort of his home and chose his own hours.





	OnStar

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I was looking through the Arise portal, (a work at home for big companies kinda deal, completely legit) and I came across this road side assistance company. Thought about OnStar and was like "huuummm....I could make this gay." ....So i did. Lol hope you guys like it. 
> 
> As always a big TY to my beta Fiercesnorlax, he helps me out and puts up with a lot from me! <3

It all started one rainy night in April when Eren got his first driver in distress call from a certain man. As an OnStar operator, Eren worked from the comfort of his home and chose his own hours. He usually worked on the weekends and whenever he could squeeze it in during the school week around or after his lectures. So that just left him mostly with a night schedule.

 

Sitting behind his desk in front of his dual-screen set-up, Eren gets a call in. Grabbing for his headphones and pauses the YouTube video he was watching on pet fails, Eren takes the call. “OnStar, what’s your emergency?” Shifting in his office chair, Eren fixes his set-up, settle his glasses on his face and get comfortable for the long run.

 

A male raspy voice comes over the line. “Yeah, I’ve broken down and need a tow.”

 

Bringing up his screens, Eren begins to type away in his notes. “Ok, sir what is your name, account number, and do you know your location?”

 

“My name is Levi Ackerman; my account number is 3DM10457…ummm…” Eren can hear shuffling in the background. “I’m pretty sure I’m on Old Hope Road near the cross section with Savior Lane.”

 

Eren surprisingly knew where that was, this caller was in his city. “Ah, ok. Just give me a few seconds Mr. Ackerman and I’ll get you some help your way.” After a few minutes of talking and typing Eren is able to get the customer on his way and end the call.

 

Sitting back in his chair Eren couldn’t help but think that that Levi guy sounded hot as hell. “Oh well, not like he’ll call again or that I’ll ever meet him.” Shrugging his shoulders, Eren fixes his headphones as he answers the next call. He could tell already that this was going to be a busy night.

 

* * *

 

 

A week later, Eren is working another late-night shift behind his desk when another call comes in. As soon as he picks up the caller sounded oddly familiar. “Can I please get your name and account number sir?”

 

The same raspy voice replies. “Levi Ackerman, account number 3DM10457.”

 

“Oh, Mr. Ackerman!” Realizing he was a bit loud in his excitement, he tries to calm down and remain professional. “How may I help you sir?”

 

Clearing his throat, “Well…I seem to be a bit lost and my GPS isn’t quite working.”

 

Eren is thoroughly confused by this. “Umm… didn’t you try the GPS on your phone sir?”

 

There was a slight pause on the line. “Sir?”

 

“Oh, umm. No I didn’t try that.”

 

Suppressing a chuckle, Eren trains his voice to sound professional as possible once again. What was it with this man that can draw out this side of him when he was working?

 

“Ok, sir. Well let me walk you through your GPS set-up so we can get you on your way.”

 

“Oh, ok. Good.”

 

The call lasted a few more minutes before Eren’s customer asked him one final question. “So, umm…is there a way I can get your name and number?”

 

That gave Eren pause and do a double take on the question. “Well, I do not think that I am allowed to give out my number. However, my name is Eren Yeager; and it is a pleasure to have helped you once again Mr. Ackerman.”

 

“Well, thank you Eren for your help once again. Until next time sweetness.”

 

The call ends with Eren sitting there in shock. So much so that he forgot to write in his notes how the call proceeded. Rushing to type out his notes, Eren saves and closes out of the program for the night. He’d had enough “excitement” for the night and need to cool down with a shower.

 

* * *

 

 

This process continues for the next two months. Eren would get a call on the weekends from his hot sounding customer by the name of Levi Ackerman, always with some new problem. And each weekend Eren struggled to be as professional as possible with the man. Each and every time he failed miserably.

 

It was once again the weekend and Eren had just ended a call with an annoyingly boring sounding guy that wanted to try to tell him his life story. One that was equally boring as the man sounded. Having to cut the man off to figure out the problem, Eren was finally free from the nuisance that was Oluo Bozado. Honestly, he was not a phone counseling center, he was customer service.

 

Another call comes in, the number flashing on the screen. Eren smiles and sits up straight in his seat. “Hello Mr. Ackerman. Having problems with your car again?”

 

A beautiful husky chuckle graces his ears. “Hehe, yeah I guess you can say that…but I also love to just hear that lovely voice of yours.”

 

Eren can practically hear the smirk that the man most likely has on his face. Eren giggles in return at the man’s antics. “Well, I don’t know about that, but let’s get you that help hun.”

 

There is an almost nervous laugh on the other end. “Yeah, let’s do that.”

 

Knowing Levi’s account info by now, Eren types it in even though he has to ask for it by company policy. “So, do you like your job, Eren?” Levi asks during a pause in the conversation.

 

Pausing in his typing, Eren looks up at his desktop screen in confusion. Does he really like his job? It did pay well considering he was only obligated to do the minimum of about 15 hours a week. It was decent and honest money, he made his own hours and could work whenever he wanted really. “Yeah, with all things considering, yeah I’d say so.”

 

“Oh, that’s good. Was wondering if I could finally meet you though. I could take you out somewhere nice.”

 

Eren tries and fails at suppressing a giggle. “But if I went out with you and your car broke down, then who would you call if I’m with you?”

 

“Hummm…good point. However, it is a chance I am very willing to take. Besides…I really have been calling to hear your voice Eren.”

 

“W-what?”

 

There is a dark rich kind of laugh on the other end. God this man has a beautiful voice. “Did you really think I was having that much car troubles? I would have just bought a new car by now.”

 

“Oh, is that so Mr. Ackerman?”

 

“Levi.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Levi. Please call me Levi.”

 

“Ok, Levi- “

 

“I would love to meet up with you for coffee. Do you live in Trost as well?”

 

Eren didn’t know what to say honestly. He did know he did want to see if the man behind the voice was just as captivating as he sounded…but then again, he was pretty sure talking and meeting up with a customer was probably against company policy. But…. did he really care about company policy right now? After a moment of thought the answer was pretty clear to Eren.

 

“Yeah, I live in Trost. Do you know that shop, Rose café?”

 

“Yeah, I work in the building at Survey INC. I’m an accountant there.”

 

“Oh, ok cool. So do you want to meet there, say…” Eren stops and thinks this over. Tomorrow was Monday and he had a few lectures in the morning, but his afternoon was pretty free. “Does 12:30 sound good to you?”

 

“That sounds prefect!” Levi sounded more excited than Eren ever heard the man sound in the two months that he’s been talking to him. “What do you look like so I can know who I am looking for?”

 

After given a short description of himself Eren ends the phone call. Hoping beyond hope that they didn’t listen to that particular phone call for any kind of training purposes or to check up on him for evaluation purposes either. Thinking about it…Eren didn’t really care. He had made his decision. His choice was clear, he wanted to meet this mystery man at last.

 

* * *

 

 

The next day came and Eren was more nervous than he can ever remember in his life. He hadn’t paid much attention in his morning lectures, he couldn’t even tell you what classes it had been if you were to ask him.

 

All brain power went into all the different scenarios that could possibly play out in his meeting with Levi. And out of all of the different scenes that played out in his head, he just hoped he wasn’t a weird creeper or some weird 40-year-old virgin stalker who would come after him if he dared to reject him. His mind was all over the place as he walked up to the café not that far from one of his lecture halls.

 

The Rose café was a decent sized café located on the ground floor of the building where Levi apparently worked in as an accountant. Getting there a bit early, Eren walks up to the register to order himself a large Carmel Chocolate Frappuccino along with a chocolate chip muffin. Forgetting to eat this morning was really doing him in right then.

 

Paying and take his tray, Eren looks for a table. Finding one in a corner next to the window, Eren sips on his sugary drink and nibbles on his muffin while looking at his phone and occasionally looking up whenever he heard the cashier greet a new customer.

 

One such time, Eren see a man walk into the store, a bit on the short side for Eren’s taste but he could tell that what was hidden under that black pinstriped suit was something to be amazed by. The man was hot, black, what looks to be silky, hair styled in an undercut that Eren was dying to run his fingers through. A stoic face that almost looked bored with the world and as he turned Eren’s direction he could see the most beautiful gray-blue eyes that he has ever seen.

 

The man walked up to the counter and placed his order. Eren tried to go back to his phone and wait for Levi to show up, but with the way the man looked at him, he couldn’t tear his eyes away from him for more than a few seconds at a time.

 

Forcing his eyes back down to his phone once again, Eren takes a bite of his muffin as he readjusts his glasses on his nose. Cursing himself, he should have just taken the dumb things off, he didn’t need them for daily use, only for work and school really. Since he was in front of a screen 90% of his day. He usually kept them on, so he didn’t have to keep taking them on and off. But now he was feeling self-conscious about them. They were always sliding down his nose, and that was very annoying to Eren at times, if not to everyone around to constantly seeing him push them up his nose.

 

“Ahem.”

 

Hearing the noise, Eren looks up to find the man in the pinstriped suit standing over him with a coffee in hand. “Eren?”

 

Eren’s eyes widen comically so, he couldn’t believe his eyes. “L-Levi?”

 

The man nodded and sat down across from him. Finally having a good look at the man, he was everything he thought and dreamed he would be. Flashing him a small smile, more like a smug smirk, Eren was sure this man was going to be the death of him. “So, tell me more about yourself, Eren.”

 

They spent the next hour talking until Levi had to return to work. Exchanging numbers, Levi made a promise to call that number from now on instead of calling him via OnStar. Leaning forward in front of the café, Levi placed a small kiss to Eren’s cheek. “I’ll talk to you later sweetness.” Winking at him, Levi left him with that promise and went to the bay of elevators to catch one back to his floor. Eren swore he’d never wash his cheek again.

 

Indeed, they would talk later, and Eren couldn’t wait to talk to the man again. Never before was he so thankful for having decided to work for OnStar than he was at this moment.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this please leave a comment or kudos, I swear I don't bite.  
> Beta: Stttaaarrreeee....  
> Ok, fine I do....but only if you like it. XD If that's not your thing, I promise I won't bite you too hard. :3
> 
> Because I am a slut for follows and new friends to talk to, plz follow on tumblr and Instagram by the same name. Lilocharms
> 
> See you next time my lovelies!!
> 
> P.S  
> I've been having problems with tumblr and can't see or respond to pm's...Idk if the asks works but you guys can hit me up through that or IG messaging. I can take request if anyone has any ideas that they would like to see me write. Till next time!


End file.
